Fire Emblem- Fates: Ruin
by GreenAppleGaming
Summary: Warning: For those who haven't played Fire Emblem- Fates, this may seem confusing, as I'm starting on Chapter 6 rather than Chapter 1. And for those who have played Fates, this is because this story takes place after Corrin has made his ultimate decision in Chapter 6. And, of course, major spoilers incoming for pretty much the entire game.


_**Fire Emblem Fates- Ruin**_

 **Chapter 6: Dark Clouds Above**

Corrin: Xander, you know better than anyone that I would never wish to betray you. Leo, Camilla, Elise… even if we're not blood related, I think of all of you as family.

Xander: As do we, little prince. I'm relieved to see that not even this war can break our ties.

 _Corrin turns to his Hoshidan siblings_

Corrin: And Ryoma, even if we've only just met, I care about all of you. Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura… I refuse to stand against you, either.

Ryoma: Brother… I'm glad that you feel the same way.

Xander: But what are you saying, Corrin? You refuse to fight for Nohr, but won't bear arms with Hoshido? What will you do?

Corrin: The answer is simple, Xander. I don't want to fight with either side. I won't stand to face against the siblings that I've grown to care for so much. Everyone… I hope you'll understand my decision.

Ryoma: …I've heard enough.

 _Ryoma pulls out Raijinto_

Corrin: H-Huh!?

Ryoma: I wanted to believe that we could end this war together… to make mother's final wish a reality… But you've chosen to abandon the ones who cared for you since birth, even after the horrors that you've witnessed, and knowing fully what these Nohrians have done. Do I understand this correctly?

Corrin: What!? No! Ryoma, I-

Xander: Still your tongue, traitorous prince. You would choose to leave behind the ones that raised you, despite all that we have been through together as siblings? Or has your time in Hoshido moulded your mind into making you our enemy?

Corrin: Xander, you don't understand!

Xander: Enough! If this is what fate has brought upon us, then so be it. Draw your sword, Corrin, and do what must be done.

Ryoma: I will show neither of you mercy.

Corrin: Why aren't either of you listening to me!? Please! We don't have to fight! There has to be another way to end this war! Just please, set your swords down!

Ryoma: I'm sorry, Corrin, but your words mean nothing to me anymore. I must fight in the defence of my kingdom.

Xander: Very well. I will ensure that you will die for your cause!

Ryoma: HYAAAH!

 _Ryoma charges at Xander. Corrin tries to stop them, but Azura pushes him out of the way_

Azura: It's no use, Corrin. You'll never be able to reach Xander and Ryoma, at least not now.

Corrin: But what can we do? I can't let them fight each other like this, all because of my choice!

Azura: I… I'm not certain myself. But we can't stay here. We have to find somewhere to hide in case reinforcements arrive.

Corrin: But what will we do then? Ryoma and Xander-

Azura: I promise you that we'll find a way to convince them. But as of now, we stand no chance against either of their forces. Escape is our only option.

Corrin: …You're right. Ryoma, Xander… Everyone… I'm sorry. I hope one day, you'll understand why I have chosen this path…

 _They successfully manage to escape the battle. Azura, Felicia and Corrin end up near the bridge of the Bottomless Canyon_

Corrin: It seems that we managed to escape… No one seems to have followed us, either.

Felicia: Yeah… But, wait. Isn't this the Bottomless Canyon that King Garon sent us to during that mission?

Corrin: You're right… Azura, why have you brought us here?

Azura: …

 _Azura approaches the edge of the cliff_

Corrin: Umm… Azura?

Azura: Corrin, Felicia. There's something that I want to show you. Despite how it may seem, I need you to follow me.

Felicia: W-Wait, Lady Azura! Why are you getting so close to the-

 _Azura jumps off the cliff_

Corrin: Azura!

Felicia: W-Why did she do that!? Anything that falls into the canyon is never seen again, right?

Corrin: That's what the legends say… I don't understand! There has to be… Felicia?

Felicia: Yes, milord?

Corrin: Azura said that she wanted to show us something, so that can only mean one thing.

Felicia: Prince Corrin, you aren't thinking-

Corrin: I'm going after her. I still trust Azura. She would never do something like this unless she wanted to tell us something. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, Felicia. Find somewhere safe where Xander and the others won't find you.

Felicia: Prince Corrin… No, I'm not leaving you. Being your servant has been one of the greatest experiences of my life, even if I do slip up a lot. You've always been a beacon of self-confidence for me. I'm not about to put that all aside because of some canyon! Wherever you go, I'll go!

Corrin: Felicia… Thank you! I couldn't be happier to have such a dedicated servant and friend. Now then… It's time for us to jump in. No doubt has Azura already fallen pretty far down.

Felicia: Deep breaths… Hhhhh… Haaahhhh… Okay! I'm ready!

Corrin: Good! Let's do this!"

 _*They jump in. Felicia stays close to Corrin. They feel the air pushing against their faces as they fall*_

Felicia: Whhhooaaaaaa!

 _Surprisingly, they see Azura ahead already_

Corrin: There she is! We must be getting close to what she wanted to show us! We just have-

Felicia: Milord! Look out!

 _Suddenly, a dark blast of energy knocks them off course_

Corrin: Gyaahh!

 _They fall down what seems to be an alternate passageway. It's incredibly dark and the air becomes much heavier_

Felicia: W…What's… going… Ghhh…

 _Felicia faints due to the air surrounding them_

Corrin: F-Felicia… Are… y-you… Hhhh…

 _Corrin faints shortly after Felicia_

 _Felicia manages to wake up. She sees that they're in some sort of bizarre temple_

Felicia: Whooaaa… Something tells me that the Bottomless Canyon isn't all that bottomless… after… all?

 _She turns around. She sees a massive, eerie stone mask placed in front of a large hole_

Felicia: Wh-Whahhh!

 _Corrin finally wakes up_

Corrin: Ghhh… Felicia, what's wrong? Where are we?

Felicia: I-I don't know, Prince Corrin, but I don't like it! Where's Lady Azura?

Corrin: I'm not sure… The last thing that I saw before everything went dark was some sort of… purple mist. The fact that we ended up here of all places doesn't exactly bode well for us, either.

Felicia: Well, maybe we should leave as soon as possible. If we got separated from Lady Azura, she's probably worried sick.

Corrin: I agree. …Hm?

Felicia: Umm, what's wrong, milord?

Corrin: Felicia, stay close. I don't think we're alone…

Felicia: Huh?

 _They hear strange, clanging footsteps approaching them_

Corrin: Who's there? If you have any intentions of harming us, be aware that we won't go down without a fight!

 _Out of the shadows emerges a familiar figure_

?: What's this about me wanting to harm you, Milord?

Felicia: Huh? Wait, isn't that…?

Corrin: Gunter! You're alive!

Gunter: Indeed. I've suffered greater falls than this in my youth. I'm relieved to see that you two are well.

Corrin: As are we! Gunter, there's so much I have to tell you. After Hans pushed you into the Bottomless Canyon, I fought him off and nearly fell in myself. Afterwards, Rinkah captured me and brought me to Hoshido, where-

Felicia: Erm, perhaps this isn't the best time to give him the run-down, Prince Corrin. The more I look at that creepy face statue, the more freaked out I become.

Corrin: You're right. We have to find Azura and get out of here as soon as possible. Then maybe, we'll be able to know exactly where we are.

 _Suddenly, they hear a strange voice filling the room_

?: You are leaving now, my Prince…? I was waiting oh so long for a chance to make my introduction…

Corrin: Huh? Now who's that?

 _Someone suddenly appears behind them. He is wearing a long, white cloak that covers his entire body and a hood. His face is covered by a strange, golden mask_

?: I apologize for the sudden appearance, my dear Prince Corrin. I simply could not stomach another moment of leaving you to squirm in your labyrinth of bewilderment.

Corrin: Who are you? Are you a resident of this place?

Gunter: And more importantly, how do you the name of Prince Corrin?

?: I will be delighted to offer you the answers you desire… I suppose I should begin with myself. I am known as Gyon, my Lord's closest advisor and the chancellor of Valla. I am very… very pleased to make your acquaintance.

Corrin: A chancellor? …Wait, did you say "Valla"?

Gyon: Yes… That is the name of my kingdom. We are currently standing within the sacred castle of my Lord, the king of Valla. The divine dragon, Anankos.

Corrin: We're standing within a sacred chamber? I-I had no idea. We're incredibly sorry for intruding. We came here to find our friend, Azura, but were suddenly separated by some sort of dark magic.

Gyon: Heheheh… You need not to apologize, my Prince. It was but the will of my Lord that brought you to this chamber. We know everything about the war raging above. If the war continues to escalate… the forces of both Nohr and Hoshido shall fall into the savage maw of ruin.

Corrin: Ghh…

Gyon: But you need not to despair, Prince Corrin. My Lord has been requesting your presence. For you, and your sacred blade, hold the key to ending the conflict.

Corrin: But how? I've tried to get Xander and Ryoma to stop fighting, but they just won't listen to me. They think that I've chosen to abandon them.

Gyon: Indeed, it seems like quite the trifle… But the solution is much more simple than you would believe, my Prince… I shall consult with Lord Anankos and explain to you our plan…

 _Gyon approaches the large, stone mask and places his hand on its chin_

Gyon: …

Corrin: Umm…

Gyon: …Yes… I understand, my Lord… He shall do just that…

 _He turns back around and looks at Corrin_

Gyon: It has been decreed by Lord Anankos that you shall be the one to bring unity between Hoshido and Nohr.

Corrin: Then there is a way for us to stop the fighting? I'm all ears…

Gyon: Above the surface, currently beyond the reach of my Lord, is a lone, floating, black isle, which was once used as ceremonial grounds for those seeking peace. It is known, by my people, as Crier Isle, the pillar of peace. It is visible only when the skies above both kingdoms begin to change… You, my Prince, must bring the warriors of Hoshido and Nohr to this very island. They will lose any will to fight with their opposing adversaries…

Corrin: Crier Isle?

Gunter: Just a moment, Prince Corrin. Chancellor Gyon, how can we be certain that you, or your god, deserve our trust? It seems almost too coincidental that we would end up here, only to have you assign us with an awfully specific mission.

Gyon: Your distrust is fully justified, Sir Gunter… But there was a very special reason for why my Lord wished to see Prince Corrin. Although I never experienced such a thing myself, the sight of a father reuniting with his son can warm even the coldest of hearts…

Corrin: What!? Did you just…

Gyon: I see. Such a reaction was expected. Standing before you is not only the king of Valla, but your father, my Prince.

Corrin: That can't be…! My father was King Sumeragi of Hoshido. I can't possibly be related to King Anankos!

Gyon: I see that my own consultation won't be enough to convince you… No matter. You simply need to hear it from someone close to you…

 _They hear light footsteps approaching them_

Corrin: Huh? Is someone else here…?

 _Corrin turns around. What he sees before him shocks him_

Corrin: It… It can't be…!

Felicia: Is that… Queen Mikoto!?

 _Mikoto seems quite relieved to see Corrin_

Mikoto: My son…

 _Mikoto runs up to Corrin and hugs him_

Mikoto: Corrin… I… I never thought I'd see you again!

Corrin: Neither did I… I'm really happy to see that you're alive, mother, but… I don't understand…

 _Mikoto lets go_

Gyon: Queen Mikoto was never truly dead. She was saved by my Lord, your father's will. After the tragedy in the Hoshido Capital, she remained in hiding within these castle walls, awaiting the moment that you would return to your family in Valla…

Corrin: Mother… Is all of that true? Everything about me being King Anankos' son… Tell me that it's a lie!

Mikoto: …

Corrin: Mother?

Mikoto: I'm sorry, Corrin. I wish I could've told you sooner, when I was still in Hoshido, but it's true. You are indeed Vallite royalty and the heir of King Anankos' throne.

Corrin: But… what about father? King Sumeragi? How could-

Gyon: I apologize for having to bring an end to this reunion, but my Lord requests that you return to Hoshido as soon as possible. With Queen Mikoto at your side, you will no doubt be able to persuade Prince Ryoma and the others to do your bidding… As for Prince Xander and King Garon… I cannot be certain that you will have such an easy experience. But before you go, there is something that I must advise to you, my Prince…

Corrin: Yes...?

Gyon: Whatever you do… you must refrain from speaking the name of Valla outside of this kingdom.

Corrin: What? How come?

Gyon: …As I have stated, we lack anymore time for explanation. Once you have convinced both kingdoms to venture to Crier Isle, return to this throne room, where my Lord will grant you further instructions…

Corrin: Okay. Thank you, Chancellor Gyon. And… thank you… father.

 _Corrin, Gunter and Mikoto turn to leave. Felicia has something to say_

Felicia: Wait, before we go… Umm, I'm sorry for calling your king "creepy". Looking past all those cracks and all that, he's actually kinda… handsome? Heheh…

Gunter: …Let's get on our way, Felicia.

 _They leave the throne room. Gyon looks at Anankos_

Gyon: …I agree, Lord Anankos… It seems that this war _will_ be much shorter than anticipated. We have your son, Prince Corrin, to thank for this… grand offering… Yes…

 _ **End Of Chapter**_


End file.
